Une possible rédemption
by samsamnobaka
Summary: C'était le moment tant attendu! Sasuke allait enfin pouvoir se venger et laver l'honneur de sa famille en combattant son frère aîné. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est que sa technique interdite spécialement créée pour cet affrontement allait lui offrir la possibilité de tourner la page sur son passé sombre et enfin découvrir la vérité sur Itachi.


Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent au créateur de Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : Voilà, quand j'avais commencé cette fiction, il y a un an, j'étais arrivée aux épisodes 135 de la série Naruto Shippuden ( le combat entre les frères Uchiha). Cependant elle ne prend pas en compte les événements qui ont lieu par la suite. Il s'agit donc d'un UR quelque peu modifié. Je tenterai de garder les personnalités des personnages, mais bon, à partir du moment où les personnages sont entre nos mains, il y a forcément un peu de OOC. Enfin, dernière précision, pour certaines raisons, j'ai voulu que Sasuke ait 18 ans dans cette fiction et son frère Itachi 23 ans.

Attention ! Par ailleurs, il s'agit d'une fiction yaoi qui a pour but de mettre en scène l'amour naissant entre les deux frères. C'est un Itasasu. Vous voilà prévenues ! Cependant je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un lemon donc pour l'instant ma fic sera en rated T. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Voilà, l'instant pour lequel Sasuke avait tout sacrifié venait enfin d'arriver. Il allait enfin rencontrer son frère Itachi. À cette pensée, un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il espérait vraiment que toutes ces années de sacrifices, de renoncements et d'abnégations allaient enfin lui permettre de mettre fin à cette vengeance et de rétablir l'honneur du clan Uchiha.

Cela faisait dix ans maintenant que Sasuke s'entraînait sans relâche dans le but d'atteindre le même niveau que son frère voire même de le surpasser. Bien qu'il s'était juré de venger sa famille en assassinant Itachi, il devait admettre que sa colère et sa haine s'amenuisaient avec le temps.

En réalité, il était las et n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : la paix. Il en avait marre de ses coéquipiers notamment Suigetsu et Karin qui passaient tout leur temps à se disputer comme un vieux couple, et de Juugo qui pouvait piquer des crises à n'importe quel moment. Il en avait marre d'être tout le temps sur les routes à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant le mener envers son grand frère. Il en avait marre de devoir en permanence prêter oreille aux dires des gens en espérant entendre parler des dernières actions de l'Akatsuki. Il en avait marre de savoir que Konaha et en particulier Naruto tentait toujours de le ramener au village.

Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il était impossible d'envisager un retour au village, là où tous ses souvenirs heureux d'une époque révolue, lui rappelaient cette nuit d'horreur ? Ne pouvait -il pas accepter que l'idée de retourner vivre dans la demeure Uchiha lui nouait le ventre ? Bref, ce n'était plus de son affaire maintenant si les shinobi de Konoha persistaient vainement à le ramener.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il connaissait enfin le repère où se cachait Itachi. Après avoir donné les ordres aux membres de Taka pour éloigner le Nukenin Kisame de son frère, il se mit en route, direction l'ancienne bâtisse Uchiha désormais en ruine.

Sur la route, il se remémora le drame qui toucha sa famille une dizaine d'année plus tôt et les actions d'Itachi sur sa personne. Il voulait à tout prix ressentir la haine qui lui permettait de devenir plus puissant. Malgré sa haine et sa rancœur, il savait qu'il y avait toujours une part de lui qui aimait son grand frère. Cependant, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ses actes : il avait tout perdu à cause de son frère et le tsukuyomi auquel il fut soumis le plongeait encore dans d'atroces cauchemars.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il arriva enfin dans la bâtisse, obscurcie par la tombée de la nuit et le manque de lumière. Il sentait au plus profond de lui-même que son frère était, effectivement, déjà là. Tout en longeant le couloir, il sentait ses muscles se tendre, l'excitation parcourir ses veines, bien qu'une certaine appréhension lui chatouillait aussi le ventre. Il tenta de ne pas accélérer ses pas sous la montée d'adrénaline. Enfin, il arriva dans la salle principale de la demeure où tous les murs étaient recouverts du symbole du clan Uchiha. L'aspect de désolation, l'obscurité de la salle, renforçaient l'impression que tout allait se jouer maintenant.

Quand enfin son regard croisa celui de son frère aîné, une vague de souvenirs le submergèrent : souvenirs d'une époque heureuse où il cherchait à s'accaparer l'attention d'Itachi : les demandes incessantes pour que ce dernier l'entraîne, les moments où il l'attendait patiemment qu'il revienne de mission. Il se rendit compte que son frère aîné n'avait pas beaucoup changé par rapport à ses souvenir. Il gardait toujours les cheveux longs, son visage la même impassibilité. Peut être avait-il maigri ? Sinon il était indéniable d'associer Itachi au clan Uchiha. Il avait toutes les caractéristiques physiques de la famille. Même Sasuke pouvait voir à quel point ils se ressemblaient tout les deux. A cette pensée, il se sentit envahi par des émotions contradictoires : nostalgie et colère notamment. La haine parvint tout de même à rappeler à Sasuke le but de cette rencontre et il décida de mettre ses pensées de côté et se concentrer sur le combat imminent. Durant toute l'observation, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Itachi avait commencé à lui parler même s'il se souvenait lui avoir répondu machinalement. Pour autant il aurait été incapable de dire sur quoi portaient ces premières paroles depuis la dernière rencontre.

Très vite, le combat débuta. Il sembla à Sasuke qu'il avait les possibilités de battre son frère. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas être au summum de ses capacités. Il comptait bien en profiter. En effet, il lui arrivait de se prendre plusieurs coups malgré ses tentatives d'esquive. Toutes les techniques y passèrent: genjutsu, taïjutsu et ninjutsu. Sasuke ressentait une certaine fierté d'être au même niveau que son ainé bien qu'il était dépourvu du mangegyo sharingan.

Itachi, quant à lui ressentait aussi une immense fierté de voir l'évolution de son frère. Il avait réellement progressé en l'espace de dix ans. Il sentait que ses forces s'amenuisaient à mesure que le temps passait. Cela l'inquiéta. Il espérait pouvoir retirer le sceau maudit tant qu'il en était encore capable. Il était hors de question qu'Orochimaru puisse avoir la possibilité de revenir et tenter une fois de plus de prendre la possession du corps de son cadet. Malgré tout, gardant un visage impassible ne permettant pas de voir ses intentions réelles à quiconque - il savait aussi que Zetsu était également là et que ce dernier reporterait à Madara l'issu du combat- il essayait par tous les moyens de pousser Sasuke à ses extrêmes.

Ce dernier était dans un état d'épuisement critique. Il savait cependant que c'était le bon moment pour lancer sa dernière attaque. En effet, il ne lui restait que très peu de chakra mais cela allait être suffisant. Cette technique allait lui permettre de comprendre pourquoi son frère avait commis ce crime , et s'il avait vraiment voulu « tester sa puissance » raison donnée par Itachi avant de déserter le village.

Pour créer cette technique, que tout le monde ignorait même son maître Orochimaru et son larbin Kabuto, il s'était basé sur les nombreuses possibilités de son dôjutsu : le sharingan.

Parmi toutes les possibilités de son sharingan, il y avait celle qui lui permettait d'engendrer et de briser tout genjutsu. Cependant, il avait couplé sa capacité de genjutsu avec une technique interdite, trouvée dans les archives du repère principal de son ancien sensei. Ce kinjutsu avait la particularité de permettre de lire pendant un laps de temps, malgré tout relativement court, les pensées de son adversaire. Il espérait que cela allait marcher sur son frère. Ses précédents essais sur ces anciens adversaires avaient marché. En plus d'anticiper les actions de ses ennemis, il avait pu voir comme dans un film les souvenirs les plus marquants de leurs vies. Mais bon, son frère n'était pas un quelconque shinobi: il fallait l'avouer, Itachi était réellement puissant.

Apercevant également l'état de fatigue avancé de son frère aîné, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. De toute façon son frère serait dans l'incapacité de lutter contre sa technique aux effets similaires à celle du tsukuyomi, car il semblait au bout de ses forces.

- « Yukiyasu no jutsu ! » lança-t-il après avoir réalisé les katas nécessaires.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était que sa technique était encore incomplète et qu'il lui fallait encore plus de temps pour espérer la maîtriser complètement. Il pensait voir les souvenirs de son frère sous forme de film mais ils apparaissaient plutôt sous forme de flash. Les défenses mentales de son frère aîné étaient impressionnantes, concéda Sasuke.

La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua, avant de plonger dans l'esprit de son aîné, c'était l'horreur peinte sur son visage lorsque ce dernier comprit les intentions de son cadet et qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour lutter contre l'invasion dans son esprit. Une peur sourde lui vrilla l'estomac et il espéra que son frère ne découvrirait jamais la sombre vérité et qu'il allait s'en tenir aux paroles formulées la nuit du meurtre. Sasuke ne chercha pas à comprendre et plongea avec résolution dans les souvenirs de son frère.


End file.
